Ghost Hound (Fanfic)
by KyoKat23
Summary: It's been 4 years since the Ogami cult was destroyed by our hero's Taro, Makoto and Masayuki. They're now all young adults going through different problems in life involving, finding love, career choices & more family issues, they all must now find their own paths in life but some struggle to let go of the past than others, featuring mild sex scenes, ghosts & teenage hormones!
1. Chapter 1

**Ghost Hound (Fanfic)**

Chapter 1

**Four &amp; half years had past since the day the Ōgami Religious Cult was stopped by a cunning plan created &amp; completed by three boys with the incredible ablity to soul travel. Not to say they didn't have help with their clever scheme to save the young priestess Miyako. The Cult was now long gone, had moved else where &amp; all was well in the small rural town of Suiten.**

**Makoto, Masayuki and Taro were now in their late teens &amp; all living comfortably together in an old, wooden cabin on the outskirts of Suiten. The three strapping lads, no longer boys enjoyed living out in the isolated forest cabin as they could do as they pleased without upsetting neighbours, which Makoto had done on many occations while jamming on his guitar.**

The morning air was cool, leaving condensation on the small wooden framed windows. Masayuki ran his warm fingers over the ice cold glass leaving a dancing picture of water behind as he bounced down the stairs. In the kitchen Makoto &amp; Taro were already eating breakfast, they had started without him as he'd once again woken up late.  
"You know Masayuki, this is the third time in a row I've made breakfast on your behalf." Makoto scowled.  
"Yeah, but you make breakfast so much better than me." Masayuki smiled at the unimpressed, dark haired man sitting at the far end of the table.

The time was 8:12am, Taro was finally ready for work. Sitting down, legs stretched out on the porch, he tied his laces. Staring down at his feet, wonders of soul traveling came to mind, it had been months since he'd last surfed on the astral plane, not to mention actually dreaming. Swinging his legs round, he arched his back forward. Before he could stand, Makoto placed his hand firmly on Taro's head. Startled, Taro gazed up in surprise.  
"Need a lift?" Makoto asked. His voice was calm, almost caring. So much had changed since they were children. After all those years of detesting each other, since then they'd become the closest of friends, maybe even like brothers.

**Makoto drove his filthy, black Bobcat pick-up truck out from the side of the cabin. Taro heaved back the plastic blue cover, that prevented the rear of the vehicle to fill with water. Throwing his bike on, he slammed the hatch shut &amp; ran off towards the passenger seat where Makoto was already sitting &amp; waiting, his body leaning forward, held up with his arms on the steering wheel with a lit cigarette placed gently between his thumb &amp; index finger.**

The two of them began to make their way to the Sake Brewer's Warehouse at the top of Suiten Hill, Taro opened the window as far as it could possible go, blowing icy winds &amp; rain drops onto his face, there he'd rest his head on the truck's door frame staring out into the forest, thoughts flooding through his mind of the astral world. It was the closest thing he could get to O.B.E's. Taro wasn't allowed to drive as he was a narcoleptic &amp; for the safety of others &amp; himself, uncontrollably falling asleep at the wheel wasn't a risk doctors were willing to take.

"**It's raining?" Makoto said, reaching his arm out the window, wiggling his fingers in the air. "It feels nice." He smiled. Taro caught a glimpse of his smile in the corner of his eye, Makoto rarely showed emotion so seeing simple things like a smile or a tear made Taro feel privileged that someone so hard faced would be willing to share his feeling.  
"You can drop me off here if you'd like." Makoto ignored him &amp; continued up the hill to the Sake Brewer's place.**

Taro's parents house was quiet, only the sound of nature &amp; hissing steam from the warehouse was all that could be heard.  
'I'm going to see if my dad's inside Makoto, thanks for the ride.' Taro jumped out, banging the truck door behind him.  
Makoto watched as his friend raced into the old house. Turning off the engine he climbed down &amp; went towards the warehouse. The door was heavy and needed a quite a push to open it. He stared in, eyes adjusting to the dim, yellow electric lights. It seemed no one was inside, coughing loudly his voiced echoed off the large steel plated walls.

Not wanting to be alone inside a creepy over grown shed, Makoto span round to return to his truck, when out of the darkness appeared Kei. She was as grubby as she normally was, hair scrapped back into a messy ponytail, rice &amp; mud caped her dark green wellies, her body warmer was un-zipped, revealing her small curved body &amp; breasts that was emphasized by her low cut, gray &amp; white stripped t-shirt.

"**I see you've been working hard again Kei?" Makoto chuckled. She looked tiered as if she'd been out running in the countryside. "Why don't you take a break? I'll treat you to some breakfast." She smiled at the young handsome man standing in the gap of the door way. **

**Light shone off his silky black hair, his dark eyes glistened. She had become quite fond of him as if they had known each other forever. "Sure, lets go."**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Two elegant spirits danced alluringly around Masayuki's floating body, their pink translucent beings touched him tenderly. Sexual, he thought.**

"**Am I that lonely I'm getting pleasure from this?" He stroked what he believed to be the face of the enchanting creature, it purred with delight causing him to blush an extraordinary pink. "Why am I doing this?" He stopped, glaring at the pink thing phlegmatically.**

**Panic took over, he had lost track of time, he should have been driving to work fifteen minuets ago.**

**He woke suddenly, toast stuck to his cheek. Soul traveling was the only way he could ease his loneliness, although he had his friends, sadness always crept in. **

**Tomorrow would be the first anniversary of the death of his beloved Chou.**

**Chou Chiba, had once come from Semboku, she had a very spiritual way of looking at the world. She was kind, friendly but could be rather forward &amp; some what rude to peers if threatened. She was a skilled cook &amp; loved nothing more than to read a heart warming book or walk her pet dog.**

**She transferred to Suiten to live with her Grandmother &amp; was soon attending Suiten Highschool, in the same class as the three boys.**

**Masayuki begged her days after her arrival to become his girlfriend, the two hit it off straight away &amp; were soon completely inseparable.**

**At first it lead to believe the girl had come to care for her elder family member. No one could have guessed the true, sorrowful reasons of why she'd come to Suiten, until the heart breaking day on Chou's 17th Birthday party, where all who loved her, friends &amp; family alike, mingled, admiring Grandmother Chiba's garden grounds. **

**There under the cherry blossom tree, Masayuki asked her hand in marriage. The light brown haired girl stared up with tearful green eyes &amp; a sad smile, with a gentle shake of her head she declined his proposal. Enraged with her answer, Masayuki forcefully demanded a reason why. He had loved her with every fiber of his being, assuming she had felt the same.**

"**I do love you..." She answered calmly "But I can't marry you." Masayuki grabbed hold of her shoulders &amp; began to shake her, becoming more aggressive as the conversation progressed.**

**Tears fell from her cheeks as she knew her words had hurt him.**

"**I truly do love you my butterfly!" He cried. "I won't cheat or lie to you, not ever!" He too was now crying.**

"**It is not that I don't wish to be your wife Masayuki." She paused, taking in a deep breath before continuing. "It is that you are too young to become a widower"**

**The party guests left the gardens to leave the crestfallen couple for privacy.**

**Her words paralyzed him, why say such things he pleaded. **

**Once the initial shock was over the couple sat together under the tree of falling cherry blossoms. Chou explained that from the age of six, she had a form of brain Cancer, a tumor called Glioma, this caused her much pain, making her body weak, the tumor had grown too big for the surgeons to remove &amp; even if it had been found in time, it grew where the spinal cord connected to the brain stem making it almost impossible to take out.**

**Masayuki had now realised why she lived in Suiten as it had the largest brain stem research facilities in the whole of Japan, his father worked there, he had applied for work experience there. How ironic he, pondered, he'd never told her about his dreams of wanting to be a Neurologist until only six months earlier.**

**After many hours of tears &amp; hugs, the sun was now setting. Orange &amp; yellows swallowed up the world around them.**

**Chou was now staring off into the distance, basking in the last remains of the sun light, not noticing that her boyfriend was kneeling down besides her.**

**Surprised she let out a small squeak.**

"**Now listen here, Chou Chiba will you make me the happiest man in the world &amp; marry me already?" He frowned up at her with determination. "And I will not take no for an answer." She gazed down at the man she adored with a look of confusion. Then out of the blue the young girl began to laugh uncontrollably. Then at long last she fell in to his arms crying.**

"**YES! Yes I'll bloody marry you!"**

**Unfortunately their marriage was short lived, as Chou died later that year, peacefully in her sleep, holding her beloved husband's hand. Masayuki was able to keep the happiest smile on his face to save his dying wife's spirits.**

**When death finally took Chou, Masayuki broke down, crying &amp; screaming until he eventually passed out from exhaustion.**

**Masayuki was never the same after that day. Taro suggested that their broken-hearted friend should come to live with him, but he declined. Cursed with guilt, Makoto put a deposit down on an old wooden cabin on the outskirts of Suiten, telling Taro &amp; Masayuki that he couldn't afford to keep it if they didn't move in.**

**That was when the boys began their new lives as room mates &amp; with their help, Masasyuki slowly began healing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**After a taxing day at work, Taro longed for his bed. **

**Although he was the shortest of his best friends &amp; most average males in Suiten, Taro was surprisingly strong for his size. Holding two large barrels filled to the brim with Sake was no strain, even when tired he found no difficulty in carrying four or more sacks of rice at once.**

**Kei was still the master brewer to the family business, Taro only worked their to lend a helping hand for his family &amp; to earn the extra yen to contribute rent for the cabin &amp; college supplies for his electrician course.**

**Electronics had become a big part in his life, more &amp; more gadgets &amp; gimsos were being invented everyday, some even becoming affordable for common families to have inside their homes. Computers, phones, even televisions &amp; game consoles were being upgraded every year.**

**Taro's bedroom looked like the inside of a alien spaceship, with the many varieties of technology dating back to the year 1977 to the present day. He also enjoyed inventing, Taro had even been working on a machine with Masayuki that detected spiritual pressure.**

**No luck on getting it to work yet but they hadn't given up. **

**However his main purpose was upgrading the Sake Brewery. As years passed, machines began to replace humans in every aspect of employment, this made it hard for the Komori family to keep up with the demands of the forever growing population's needs. This caused money issues &amp; heart aching fear that they would soon have to terminate their business. Thanks to Taro's brilliant mind &amp; practical abilities, he was able to improve the Sake Brewery to such a point where Sake was easier to produce yet no-one lost their jobs in the process.**

"**Off home sweety?"**

**He glanced sideways to see Miki, his delicate mother sitting besides him on the porch railing. He hadn't even realised she had been sitting there, I must have walked right past her, he dreaded.**

"**Sorry ma I must be more tiered than I thought I didn't see you there." She smiled holding out her thin, fragile arms.**

"**Are you happy Taro?" she whispered, wrapping her son in a hug.**

"**Of course I am." He squeezed.**

"**I know you never wanted to be a Sake brewer."**

"**Technically I'm not, I just help out from time to time." Taro chuckled, trying to keep light of the conversation. He could tell his mother wasn't feeling well, she felt ice cold &amp; shaky. "I think you should go inside now ma, you feel a little cold."**

"**No not just yet." Miki buried her face into her son's shoulder.**

"**Ma?"**

"**You really are a kind boy, I'm so proud of you my sweet, even though after the death of your sister &amp; I became a useless mother from that day on you still cared for me, thank you Taro, I only want happiness for you &amp; if staying here isn't making you happy then don't stay here for mine or your father's sake, do you understand Taro?"**

**He held his mother a little while longer until he realised she had fallen asleep in his arms, he wondered to himself, 'when had she become so small?' Tears streamed down the young man's face, why did she have to say it like that? There had never been a moment in his life that he had thought of his mother of being useless.**

**He carried the fragile woman back to the house and gently placed her down onto her bed.**

"**I'll be going now ma, love you."**

**Taro continued outside to the courtyard, where he was struck with a sickening feeling. Where had he put his bike?**

**Remembering that he hadn't actually taken it out the back of Makoto's truck. "Guess I should start walking." He moaned.**

**Heading out towards the exit the sight of his bike propped up against the old metal shed filled him with relief, he hummed in delight. **

**Written above the bike on the dirt covered panel was the words 'Don't forget you're bike next time idiot!' Taro sighed. **

"**Idiot? Oh well I guess I deserved that... Thanks Makoto, I own you one." Taro agreed to himself.**

**Finally seated he pushed off speeding down the hill towards Suiten's town center, thinking of maybe passing the Highschool. **

**Miyako &amp; Taro had become good friends after the incident with the religious cult. Still his feelings had not changed for the priest's young daughter but always felt a sense of guilt as she was three years younger &amp; found it in himself to keep their relationship in the 'friends zone' as he didn't want his friends &amp; family to think ill of him.**

**Even though Taro had discussed his feelings with Makoto &amp; Masayuki, he still felt uneasy about their age difference.**

**Makoto was surprisingly supportive, telling him that age was nothing more than number, which was then counteracted by a sleazy comment on pedophilia by Masayuki. Taro would then react in a panicked state yelling at Masayuki that they were just friends &amp; that he would never look upon or touch her in such away, leaving Masayuki giggling into his sleeve. Makoto would then step in, using only a glare he could turn a room to ice.**

"**Listen here you, I don't want to hear such filth come from your mouth like that again, do you hear?" Makoto's eyes were set like stone onto Masayuki's face.**

"**Um y-yeah of course, s-sorry." He stuttered in fear.**

"**And you!" He turned to Taro this time. "I understand you don't want to seem like a creep but she sixteen years old &amp; one day you won't get a chance to tell her how you feel cause' some guy would've snatch her away before you even grow a pair balls to tell her." Makoto has such a way with words Taro thought sarcastically.**

"**Yeah, you're right, I need to tell her, it's just I'm scared she won't feel the same." The room was silent for only a moment until finally Masayuki spoke.**

"**Life is tough Taro, I know that better than most, but I never regretted the day I asked Chou to be my wife &amp; even if she says no first time round, you can always ask her again."**

**The bike came to a screeching halt, Taro arrived at the school gates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Clean up duty was almost complete, tables shined under dusty clouds of chalk as Miyako &amp; Chiho fought to shut the broom cupboard door. All done, Miyako brushed off the chalk dust from her clothes, then proceeded to the locker rooms, soon followed by Chiho.**

**A young dark haired boy approched the two girls as they were changing into their outdoor footwear.  
The boy was handsome &amp; somewhat charming for his age, Miyako recognised him straight away. He was the new boy from their class, Hibiki Rensu. They had become good class mates &amp; Miyako enjoyed his company as so did Chiho.**

**Hibiki gave a cheeky wink at his short brown, haired little friend &amp; as if planned Chiho came up with an excuse to wait for Miyako by the gates.  
"Can we talk Miyako?" Hibiki held out his hand, welcoming her to come closer.**

**Chiho danced to the school exit humming chipperly, when she finally stopped spinning she saw Taro leaning on the fence. **

**She never had anything against Taro but she did always wonder why he spent so much time hanging around a female highschooler. The small girl crept up behind him &amp; with a outburst giggle she placed her hands over Taro's eyes.**

**"Guess who?!" She sang.  
"Umm? Let me think, is it Misa?" Taro played along.  
"Nooo! Guess again." She pushed her breasts onto his back &amp; slowly stood onto her toes, rubbing her body up against his. Taro blushed as he could feel her chest slowly elevating up his back. Spinning round he laughed neverously.  
"W-what are you d-doing Chiho?" He stuttered.  
"What ever do you mean Taro-senpai?" She smiled widely. To stop awkardness the flustered young man changed the subject.  
"So, where's Miyako?" He coughed, trying to hide his red cheeks.**

"**Inside, with her new boyfriend I guess." Chiho stared down at her feet with boredom, then without moving her head glimpsed up at the face of the confused college student. "You mean you didn't know that Miyako liked someone? I thought she told you everything."  
"No she didn't, Oh well." He paused, taking in a deep breath before hopping on to his bike. "Tell her I said hi, have to get some food shopping, see ya!"**

**Taro peddled off as fast as his anger could take him.**

**Hibiki stood stunned, mouth wide open. "No?! But why Miyako, I thought you liked me?" His shouting caused a scene, other teenagers walked past whispering &amp; gawking.  
"I do." She said bluntly. "Just not in that way." She smiled kindly, waved a small goodbye &amp; left for the gate. When arriving she noticed Chiho balancing on the brick wall besides the entrance.  
"Did you tell Hibiki that I liked him?" She scowled. Her friend jumped down bewildered by her question.  
"You said you did." Chiho raised her voice on the defensive.  
"No... I said he's a good mate &amp; that I liked him in a friend kind of way." Miyako too, raised her voice into what seemed like a shout.**

**The two went silent for just a moment, then both began to laugh. No real harm was done just a little embarrassment. Chiho suggested that they walk home together, Miyako agreed but her eyes scaned the area becoming more lost as she searched. **

**Where's Taro? she thought sadly. Chiho could read her face like an open book &amp; began to joke that he'd went to buy food shopping on his own so that Miyako &amp; Hibiki could get some alone time together.  
On hearing this the black haired girl tensed with rage, dark eyes flaming with hate.**

**Chiho had realised what she had done, it had never been Hibiki that she wanted it was the handsome nineteen year old eletrician student, that she adaored with all her heart but was too shy to confess her feelings for, as she thought she was too young for him to see her in that way.  
Running out of breath, the hill became too much, forcing Taro to jump off his bike to the hard pavement below. He panted heavily like an injured lion that just lost a scrap with a younger, more handsome cub. The angered young man paced the side of the road, throwing punches into the air &amp; kicking the grit, trying to hide his tears &amp; broken heart. He picked his bike up from the ground then as soon as he had lifted it, he once again threw it to the floor.**

**Standing by the corner shop, Masayuki was checking his bag of goodies, for no chances of leaving anything behind. From there he saw from the corner of his eye, his friend throwing punches onto the bark of a large tree. Curious &amp; a little saddened by the sight, he hurried to Taro's side.**

**Reaching Taro he asked flippantly. "What did that tree ever do to you?" Masayuki smiled, trying to keep a light on the situation.  
"Nothing!" Taro answered childishly.  
Masayuki placed the shopping bag at his feet &amp; stepped closer to his disheartened friend. "Will punching me help?" He said with a serious face. Taro looked up in surprise. What would puching Masayuki do for me? He irrationally thought.  
"No I would never..."  
"Why? what's wrong with me? Am I not good enough for a punch from your almighlty fists?" He joked.**

**Taro fell into a crouch under the tree &amp; burried his face into his knees. Masayuki sat besides him, opening a can of beer while doing so. He offered him one, which was answered with a small shake of his head. The two boys sat for a while in silence, when finally he spoke.  
"Miyako has a boyfriend." He whimpered as if the words physically hurt him. "Makoto was right, I was too late."  
Masayuki sat &amp; listened about what had happened at the school, until the very last words left Taro's mouth he made not a sound. When all was said &amp; done the lonely young man, patted his friends back &amp; stood.  
"Go home buddy, I'll be home shortly."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**She let out a gentle moan, her back arched as pleasure consumed her. Makoto's lips, his tongue****felt heavenly. He pulled back, erotically gazing up at her hot, naked body, entwined in sheets, her fingers tangled into his long black, wavy****hair. He tenderly moved her legs up from his shoulders, slowly standing Makoto placed them loving either side of his waist, towering over her.**

**Her silky long hair stuck to her face from the heat of love making, covering most of her perfect features, his muscles flexed &amp; tightened as he leaned forward to sweep the hair from her eyes, kissing her nose as he did.  
"Can I please?..." Makoto coughed that sounded more like a deep growl. The beautiful aroused women lay at his mercy, surrounded by a tightly drawn muscular body, arms &amp; legs of the man she loved. She smiled in a tease.  
"Do it! I want you, I want all of you."**

**Makoto had been toyed with for long enough. Without hesitation, he thrust in, vigorously gripping round her neck as he passionately pressed his lips hard onto her collar bone. Her legs wrapped tightly around his waist, moaning louder as excitement took over.  
Closer, deeper, I'm never close or deep enough. Makoto fought inside his sexed up mind. His body, mouth &amp; hands wondered, groping, tickling, kissing, rubbing, till the sensation became too much.  
Her head flung back, her nails dug in to his skin &amp; all pleasures released.**

**The two lovers lay in ecstasy, bodies turned to jelly. This feeling was short lived as a small hand patted sleepy Makoto's back.  
"I have to get going now." Kissing Makoto, she rolled him off, pulling her clothes close, from every direction of the bedroom.  
After quickly dressing she stepped in to her shoes &amp; silently opened the door. "I'm sorry Makoto, someday I'll be able to just lay in bed with you." Before Makoto could speak, his lover was gone.**

"**Bye then..." The naked man sighed feeling a little let down. Why does she have to care what people think, he thought sadly to himself.**

**The door swung open &amp; Taro collapsed onto the sofa. His weary eyes began to close until the sound of foot steps coming from down the stairs woke him. Taro changed position &amp; looked up to see Makoto shirtless, standing by the living room archway, he seemed a little surprised to see him.  
"Hey! What you doing here?" Makoto said with unease. **

**It was very unusual to see Makoto topless, even though it was a house of just men, Makoto found it difficult to show bare skin to people. In fact this was the first time Taro had ever seen him with his T-shirt off or any clothes off come to think of it. **

"**I thought you spent the evening with Miyako on Thursdays?" Makoto was now blushing, his arms crossed over his chest. Taro couldn't help but stare as he'd never notice little white scars that covered his collar bones before.**

**"What the hell are you looking at?!" He snapped. Taro jumped, breaking him from his ****hypnotized state.  
"S-so Sorry." He stuttered. "I've just never noticed those scars before." Makoto now looked sad, letting out a large sigh before turning to retreat up stairs. "Not that they bother me!" Taro was now shouting, feeling guilty for saying it, they had ****obviously upset him but he couldn't tell why.**

**Miyako was still heading in the direction of where she had believed Taro had gone. When she finally****reached the top of the hill Masayuki was sitting beneath an old tree drinking beer.  
"Hey!" She shouted. The merry man glanced****up, realising who it was he let a wave of his beer can, that spilt onto the grass from the****motion. "You haven't seen Taro, have you?" She panted.**

**Masayuki lifted an eyebrow of amusement.**

"**Can we talk?" He asked, bringing his beer to touch his bottom lip.**

**Returning from his room, now fully clothed, Makoto was curious of why Taro was home so soon and not gallivanting around town with Miyako. The young, brown haired electrician was tampering with a small circuit box, deep in thought but obviously distracted from actual electric engineering.**

"**So, why are you here, exactly?" Makoto growled from the lowest part of his throat, startling Taro from his trance.**

"**Huh? Sorry?" Makoto let out an elongated sigh.**

"**I said, why are you here and not hanging out with your, 'she's not my girlfriend but I wish she was my girlfriend but it'll be awkward if we did date so we'll just be friends, girlfriend?' that girlfriend?****" ****Taro frowned at his friend****across the room, which made Makoto's eyes flicker in surprise.**

"**Fuck you!" Taro spat the words out, like they were bitter poison. If it had been any other person, they would have gotten the hint and backed off but this wasn't just anyone, this was head strong, pride filled, dominance enforcing Makoto and the gauntlet had been thrown. Whether this gauntlet had been an actual glove or a mindless threat, a duel had begun. **

**As if the words had been attached to a spring, the now, raged****Makoto bounced off the wall, grabbing Taro roughly by****the shirt. **

"**What the fuck did you just say?" The dark haired man threatened in a loud whisper. Itching for a fight Taro stepped up, pushing his forehead hard up against his room mate's, who was now holding him inches off the ground.**

"**Awww, what's up? Didn't get enough time alone tossing off to your imaginary girlfriend?" With that, Makoto snapped, landing a punch hard****into Taro's stomach. He hit the floor with a loud crack, wondering whether it was****wooden floorboards or his knees that made that unhealthy noise.****Before he could throw another punch, Taro grabbed Makoto's legs, causing him****to topple over, landing awkwardly on top. The two boys were now in what looked like a bear hug, rolling around the kitchen floor****like children scrapping over a silly game.**

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!" Masayuki shouted, leaving his room mates, still clinging to one another, to stare up in bewilderment.**


End file.
